Mot
Mot was a Bolian civilian barber who worked in the barbershop aboard the during the 2360s. Mot often gave tactical advice to Picard and Commander Riker, usually against their will. Riker commented, however, that Mot was the best barber in Starfleet. ( ) Mot provided the hairpieces worn by Data and Captain Picard when they traveled to Romulus disguised as Romulans, in 2368, during their attempt to locate Ambassador Spock, who was on the planet seeking dialogue toward re-unification of the Vulcan and Romulan people. ( ) When Lieutenant Worf came in for a trim in 2369, Mot recommended that Worf start using a conditioning agent. Mot's scissors produced a reaction in Worf that led Worf to discuss these feelings with Troi and Riker. ( ) When Captain Picard was captured by Kelsey and her band of mercenaries in 2369, he told them that he was Mot, the ship's barber. ( ) By 2399, "Mr. Mot's Hair Emporium", a barbershop bearing his name and featuring his likeness on its signage, was present in Stardust City on Freecloud. ( ) Appendices Background information Mot was played by Ken Thorley in and , as well in scenes from which were cut from the final episode. In the script of "Ensign Ro" the character's name was given as "Mot", but in the script of "Starship Mine" Captain Picard's alias is spelled "Mott". On the call sheet for "Ensign Ro", Thorley is listed as "Mot". According to the for "Ensign Ro", Mot was pronounced as "MAHT (rhymes w/ bought)". In , Shelly Desai played another Bolian barber; this character was not named in dialogue, but his name was given in the script as V'Sal. It is unclear whether Mot and V'Sal were meant to be the same character, or whether the Enterprise-D has two Bolian barbers. A third Bolian barber appeared in the episode , played by Buddy Daniels Friedman. In addition, Leonard Jones also appeared as a Bolian wearing the typical barber uniform in the episode . Apocrypha In the novelization of "Unification", the scene where Mot gives Picard and Data their Romulan hair is depicted. Mot doubts that Picard and Data are actually going to Romulus, considering instead they might be going to Talarian, Breen, Phylosian, Ferengi, or Pakled space, before deciding that the Cardassians and the Romulans are about to become allies. Picard plays along with Mot's incorrect assumption and asks him not to talk about it. Mot plays an important role in The Genesis Wave series, where it is revealed that he is essentially seen as the 'leader' of the ''Enterprise''-E's small group of Bolian crewmembers – approximately ten Bolians are part of the ship's crew – when the Enterprise visits the planet where Mot's parents live, using phase-shifting devices in an attempt to protect the local population from the effects of the Genesis Wave. Mot later helps coordinate their defense against the moss creatures who have been created by the Wave until Starfleet can send more ships to help in the Wave's aftermath. External link * cs:Mot de:Mot fr:Mot Category:Bolians Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel